My world changed
by lovenmyownedward
Summary: Sam's half sister Elizabeth comes to La Push after her dad dies. One of the guys imprint on her and a whole set of problems follow. Rated M for later chapters Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the characters from twilight.

Chapter 1 Memories

'_How could my life change so drastically in a month_'? I thought to myself. I should be welcoming home my fiancé from his deployment. Instead I had to say good bye to him forever. Then my dad passed away 5 days later from cancer. Now I am flying to a small Podunk town in Washington State. To meet a half brother I didn't even know existed until 3 days ago. My life is so messed up. I'm not sure why I'm even going, I guess if I was honest with myself I'd say it's because he's the only one I have left. I just really hope I'm not making a mistake. I know it's unrealistic to hope he'll welcome me with open arms, but I can't help it I need to be with family. I need to feel like I belong. My mind started formulating all the 'what if's'. What if Sam doesn't like me? What if he no longer lives there? What will I do?

I yawned, I needed to sleep. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as the plane started to ascend into the sky. I had been avoiding sleep. It's the only time I can't control my thoughts. There were coming back, all the emotions and memories that I have been locking up in my mind, all the events of the last month. I let sleep take me over and it all came back playing like a movie in my head.

It's only two weeks and the love of my life comes home, I'm so excited he has been gone for way to long. Right now I'm on my way to the hospital to see my dad.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey beautiful how've you been?" he asked. At the sound of his voice my heart started race and I let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Oh Shawn I miss you so much baby. I'm okay, how are you?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm doing good, I just missing you. How's your dad been?" he asked. The lump started to form in my throat and I couldn't speak.

"He isn't doing so well, he isn't awake that often anymore," My voice broke as I tried to hold back the tears. "He is in hospice now the doctor says he doesn't have much longer…" I stopped I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but saying it out loud made it so matter of fact.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your dad I will be there soon baby. Just think we only have two weeks left, but I'm running out of minutes I just wanted to call and tell you I am going out on my last mission today then we start packing up and heading home and that I love you Liz more then anything. And I can't wait until the day you are finally my wife. I have to go baby, I love you."

"I love you too Shawn bye." Click I hung up the phone, and let the tears trickle down my cheeks. I walked into the hospital with a smile on my face like always I just wish it wasn't fake.

"Hey kid," Dad said hoarsely and I walked into the room, I was surprised that he was actually awake today.

"Dad I'm no longer a kid, I'll be 18 in three months," I said smiling. I walked over to his bedside and sat down in the chair that was positioned there. I reached out to hold his hand noticing that his muscles were weakening; he had trouble just gripping my hand.

"I know honey but I still look at you and see my little girl who would make me play Barbie's with her once I came home from work," he said smiling faintly. I just rolled my eyes at him. He gave a chuckle that turned into a wheezing cough. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and continued.

"You have grown up into a beautiful young woman, I am so proud of the person you have become. I am so happy at you have found someone to spend your life with. That I know will take care of you. You are strong enough to handle anything that life throws at you." I leaned down and kissed his forehead, and I gave him a hug, he was barely able to lift his arms to hug me back. I tried with all my might to hold in my tears.

"I'm tired Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." He gave me a weak smile and shut his eyes.

"Love you too dad," I whispered as I could no longer hold back the tears.

I woke up early the next morning wanting to stop by the hospital before I went to my class. That's when I heard a knock. I went down stairs and looked out the window and saw two marines in there dress blues. My heart shattered.

"No, No, No," I started to scream. I could barely reach the door; I opened it and collapsed into one of their arms. They just held me there.

Shawn was dead, that's what this meant I just know it. When I could finally compose myself, they sat me down, I was still sobbing uncontrollably but I had stop screaming.

"Miss Uley, I am sorry to inform you that Shawn Dawson was killed last night when the helicopter he was ridding in went down," the marine said with sympathy in his voice.

"We will wait with you until someone comes to be with you Miss Uley. Is there someone we can call to be here with you?" he asked tenderly.

I shook my head no; I could barely get the words to come out through my hysterical crying.

"My, my, my d-d-dad is in the, the, the hospital," I cried through sobs, hyperventilating in the process.

"Would you like us to take you there?" One of them asked.

I nodded yes. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably they gently helped me up steadying me as we made our way to their car. I could only shake my head yes or no in response to their question.

When we got to the hospital my dad was asleep but I wanted to stay with him. I couldn't be alone. So the marines talked to one of the nurses and they brought in a cot for me to sleep on.

I was in a complete daze I stayed there with my father not even leaving to go back home to shower. 5 days after the news about Shawn my dad finally lost his battle with cancer. He had never woken up since the night I had gotten to talk to him. So he never found out about Shawn, which I was glad because I didn't want him having that on his mind trying to hang on for me.

After my dad past away, Sarah, Shawn's mother, asked me to come stay with her family. I agreed I didn't want to stay alone in my house to dwell on my thoughts.

Sarah wanted to postpone Shawn's funeral to let me grieve for my dad. I told her no I would be okay. I don't remember getting ready for the funeral, or even how I got there. I was in a complete daze. Until we got to where the service was being held and I saw his casket.

I broke into complete hysterics at the sight of his casket with the American flag draped over it. It held the man I was suppose to spend forever with. I couldn't take that thought I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming out for him. I started to feel my body tremble in spasms from my hysterical crying. I could feel Sarah gently place her hand on my back as a comforting gesture.

"Take the flag honey." Sarah whispered.

I hadn't even noticed that the marines had taken the flag off of Shawn's casket and folded it into a perfect triangle. From the moment I sat down my eyes were locked onto his casket. I hadn't noticed anything else around me. I reached out and took the flag. Staring at it and gently stroking it, tracing the out line of the stars with my fingers. I felt like this was the last piece of him I had left.

I then jumped with every shot that sounded; it felt like a bullet to my heart. I just sat there watching people walk up to his casket to say their good byes and to place flowers and other tokens of affection on it.

I waited a while until it was just his family and the marines standing there. I slowly walked up to Shawn. I wrapped my arms around the stupid wooden box that held him, and I broke down, going limp and sobbing with my face pressed against the cold smooth wood. I slowly slid to the ground. Arms were around my waist lifting me up helping me walk to Sarah. She wrapped her arms around me; I clutched to her sobbing into her chest. I could feel that she was crying too.

I glanced back around. They were looking at me for the okay to lower the casket. I could barely nod my head it felt so heavy. They slowly lowered him into the ground. It hit me like a ton of bricks, the realization that he was never coming back to me; that was the final blow I became completely disconnected from every thing.

"Lizzie dear let's go." Sarah said.

The whole week following I was in a zombie like state, unresponsive to people. I barley ate anything, only moving form my bed to use the restroom. By the end of the week I started to come out of it. Forcing the pain into the back of my mind, trying to create a mental vault to keep these emotions locked up so they couldn't come out rendering me catatonic. So I could some what function like a normal human being.

I came down stairs to the dinning room; Shawn's whole family was eating dinner and talking about the days events. They were so strong supporting each other through this tragic time. As soon as they saw me they went silent, giving me a wary look. Well, because in the past week they would come in to check on me and at the sight of them I would burst into tears. I tried giving them all a reassuring smile. They seem to relax at my feeble attempts of a smile.

"Sarah," I said with a horse voice due to all my crying. She looked at me I could see she was glad I was speaking again.

"Yes" she answered.

"I need to ask you something if that's alright."

"Sure sweetheart go right ahead," she said with a smile she had always treated me like the daughter she never had.

"I was, well, I was wondering if you would help me plan my fathers wake. Not really a wake though he wanted a celebration of life party. He told me the only way he wanted someone to cry was if they were laughing so hard they started crying. He wanted a huge party with dancing, jokes and just having a good time. Also for some weird reason he said he wanted his ashes there too so he could be there enjoying the party." I let out a small chuckle at the end; it was easier to speak about dad than Shawn.

"It would be my pleasure," Sarah said with a smile.

We spent the next week planning his party. It was weird my father wasn't one for sharing his feeling yet he had a great deal of friends he made friends anywhere we went, it use to embarrass me when I was younger. But I soon discovered I was just like him and did it too.

I invited everyone in his address book and surprisingly, they all showed up. Everyone was telling jokes and stories about him, some shocked me. My dad had a front row seat just like he wanted. I just knew he was cracking up in heaven listen to the stories and jokes. People were cracking up; just enjoying themselves. It really made me happy to see. I was sitting down enjoying the festivities when a man in a black business suit approached me.

"Miss Uley," He asked.

"Yes," I answered in an unsure manner. I have no idea who this man is.

"Nice to meet you, I am Fred Potter your father's lawyer. I am in charge of his will." He said thrusting out his hand, I took it. He had an astonishingly strong grip.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," I said.

"Miss Uley I have some matters to discus with you regarding your fathers will. Do you have time tomorrow to come to my office to discuss this matter?"

"Um yes," I said confused.

"Please be there at 11 sharp," he said curtly handing me what appeared to be his business card. I just nodded. "Have a nice day," and with that he walked away. I was stunned as I watched him stroll away. My father and I had talked about the terms of his will, before his cancer had taken a turn for the worse. That night I sat up worrying what was wrong, wondering what my dad must have changed in his will.

I arrived early at Mr. Potter's office. I walked up to the receptionist.

"I have an 11 o'clock appointment with Mr. Potter."

"Have a seat dear he will be right with you," she said gesturing towards a chair.

It was a nice office, it was very modern looking. I was gazing at the magazines that were strewn about the coffee table when I heard.

"Good morning Miss Uley, This way if you please." I got up following Mr. Potter into his office. He offered me a seat I sat down waiting. I was fidgety and anxious, I always get that way when I am nervous I can't sit still. He was thumbing through a file filled with papers on his desk, when I spoke.

"Um, Mr. Potter is there something wrong with the will? I had gone over it with my father before he passed away," I asked anxiously.

"Oh no nothing like that just a few things were added. Oh here it is." Apparently finding the document he was looking for. He continued, "As you know your father wanted you to sell his house and any belonging that you didn't want to keep. So you would not have to use your own money to pay off his medical bills. He also wanted you to use the extra money for college and find a nice starter place for you and your fiancé." I nodded; I knew all that dad and I had discussed it together.

"Do you know where your father wanted his ashes to be spread?" I shook my head no. But when I asked what he wanted me to do with them. He just said '_I'll tell you in due time_.'

"Well in his will it states that he would like to be scattered through the forest in La Push on the Quileute Indian reservation in Washington State. There is one more thing; he wanted me to give this to you after he passed." He handed me an envelope with my name written on it with dad's handwriting. My hands shaking slightly I took the envelope.

"That's all that I have to discuss with you Miss Uley. I think you may want to read that in private, or if you wish your welcome to stay here and read it." I got up thanking him, and walked out of his office to my car. Once I was inside my car I slowly opened the envelope. It was a hand written letter from my dad.

**My Darling Elizabeth**

**I am sorry that you have to receive this letter in such terrible circumstances. I want you to know that I love you and I am so proud of you. However I have something I never told you. You have a half brother named Sam Uley. I met his mother in high school. She got pregnant after we graduated. We were supposed to get married but I kept putting it off, Sam was four when I left them. I had met your mother and fell head over heels in love with her instantly. I followed her back down to California where we got married and had you. I never contacted them once I left. I wish that I had, but don't think that I regret my choices. I would never have had you my little princess if I didn't leave. I just wish I had handled myself differently. Since I wasn't a father to Sam I told myself I would be the best father to you. After your mother died I tried with all my might to be the best dad I could be for you. I hope I did well. I never told you or your mother this because I was ashamed. I was selfish not caring about anyone but me and how people would look at me and for that I am sorry. But since I have gotten older the thought of hurting you with the truth was too much to bear so I didn't tell you. For that I am so sorry. **

**I was hoping that you would take my ashes to La Push. I was also hoping that when your there you could find Sam and tell him that I am sorry for what I did to him and his mother. It's something I had to live with and die with knowing that I was a horrible father to him. I don't want you to go unless you feel like it; you could take Shawn for support. If you want to find out more about me and to find if Sam is still around go to Harry and Sue Clearwater's, they were close friends of mine. I am terribly sorry Elizabeth for not telling you when I was alive. I was just so ashamed of myself. I hope you can forgive me. I love you Elizabeth, I will be with you always.**

**With love,**

**Dad**

When I had finished reading I was crying. I can't believe my father never told me and was sad when I saw Shawn's name mentioned. He had written this long before Shawn. I stopped I wasn't going to think about it, "lock it up," I told myself. I was in utter shock; I sat in the car for a good hour before driving back to Sarah's.

That's when I heard, "please place your seat and tray in there full up right positions, as we prepare to land." I was jolted out of sleep. I rubbed my eyes groggily, trying to rub the sleep from them. I had my dad's letter in my lap. I had decided to come to Washington. I had sold everything but the most valuable things I owned, which fit into four suit cases. Bought a ticket and got onto this plane. I was on my way to the Clearwater's to talk to them, then to see my half brother and scatter dad's ashes. After that I wasn't sure what I would do.

Authors Note: for anyone who knows military I know that she wouldn't be the one informed and get the flag but it's my story so tough.

There is a very special thanks to and RMGlovesME for helping me with the story.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Ch 2 New beginning

We arrived at Sea/Tac just a little after 1:00 pm. I waited for my bags and went outside to grab a taxi. The atmosphere was very different from San Diego. The air seemed cleaner and it was colder too. I hadn't really prepared myself for Washington weather I was in jeans and tank top and I was freaking freezing.

A taxi stopped in front of me I grabbed my bags and started putting them in the trunk. "La Push at the Quileute Indian reservation." The driver gave me a questioning look.

"Darling, you know that's going to cost a pretty penny," he asked me. I knew he was unsure if I had the cash to pay him. I nodded holding up some hundreds to show him that I did have the money. It was a good four hours from the airport to La push with no traffic. The cabby didn't talk to me. I didn't mind because I didn't feel like talking. I looked out my window I had never seen so much green in my life. I was taken aback I know Washington is the evergreen state but I didn't expect this much. I was immersed in my thoughts as we drove. I was worried what was going to happen to me once I finished what my dad asked me to do. Up until this point I hadn't thought of that, I really hadn't planned that far ahead. I started trying to come up with a plan if this turned out wrong. The sound of the pouring rain ripped me out of my thoughts. We were on the 110 about 30 minutes from La Push. The raining was hammering against the roof of the taxi; you could barely see five feet in front of you from the back draft of water from the car in front of you.

"What's the address," the cabby asked with a gruff manner. I had no idea. I saw a store.

"Just drop me off there at the Lonesome Creek Store." The cabby gave me a look.

He stopped and I got out towing my bags behind me. I paid him and he left, I could see that he took another look at me in his mirror shaking his head. I knew I looked foolish out in the rain with four large suit cases.

Passers by looked at me with skeptical eyes. A young woman with scars on her face was coming out of store hands filled with groceries. When she looked at me I could see pity in her eyes. She proceeded to walk towards me.

"Do you need a ride somewhere hun," she asked.

"No I can walk, but do you know how to get to the Clearwater's," I asked.

"Yes I do, and there is no way that I am going to let you walk all the way there." She gave me a warning look daring me to protest.

"Alright thank you, please let me help you with those groceries." We walked to her car pilling in her groceries and my luggage.

"Get in," she said gently with a smile on her face. I obeyed willing I was getting soaked to the bone being out in the rain.

"So what brings you to La Push," she asked kindly.

"I need to speak with the Clearwater's."

She nodded; I think she could tell that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm Emily by the way."

"Elizabeth."

The drive seemed to take no time at all. She parked in front of a white mobile home, with blue shutters, with a garden of beautiful flowers in casing it. I grabbed my bags from Emily's car and started lugging them towards the front door.

"Why don't you let me help you Elizabeth, I don't want you to fall down trying to maneuver all those bags." We both chuckled.

"Alright thanks."

I walked towards the door she seemed to be a few pace's behind me. When I knocked on the door an older women came to the door she had striking features and she had short hair like Victoria Beckham. She looked at me a little shocked.

"Um Sue Clearwater," I asked hoping that Emily had gotten the house right.

"Yes, can I help you," she asked.

"Um yeah, I am here to talk to you and Harry," I said. She gave me a funny look and then looked up and saw Emily carrying my bags.

"Well come in, Emily let me give you a hand with those." I stood in the front entre way dripping water on the floor; I was sort of frozen in place. Sue and Emily walked in behind me setting down my bags.

"Why don't we get you girls something hot to drink to warm up your bones?" She smiled at me, I just nodded in response. There were pictures of Sue, an older gentleman and a boy and a girl. I guessed that they were her family and lovely wooden carvings hanging on the wall. I couldn't move I wasn't sure why either. That when I heard them in the kitchen.

"Who is that girl Emily?" Sue asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth I picked her up out side of Lonesome Creek. She wanted to know how to get to your place and was going to walk here. I couldn't let her do that in the rain. So I let her ride with me. When I asked her why she was here she just said she had to talk to the Clearwater's. So I brought her to you. I didn't know what else to do, she looks so lost and down. What do you think Sue?"

"Well she said she wanted to talk to Harry and me. So she doesn't know he is dead. Just leave her with me and I'll take care of her. You head home I bet those boy are just starving without you." They both laughed. "Oh and say hi to Sam and the boys for me will you."

"Sure thing Sue," they gave each other hugs. "Bye Elizabeth," Emily said with a warm smile. But all I could do was wave back like and idiot. My mind was racing. _She said Sam; say hi to Sam, could this be? No it can't, I bet there is like 50 Sam's around here there is no way. But what if it is, that my brother, the only person I had left was still here and he knew Emily_. I could feel a little rush as I thought about our first meeting and him hugging me and welcoming me into his family like he new me forever. I smiled.

That's when I noticed Sue watching me; she must think I am weird with this lopsided grin plastered on my face.

"Elizabeth would you like to get into some thing dry." I shook my head yes but I wanted to talk to her first I couldn't wait. I had to talk to someone.

"Can I talk to you first?"

"Sure why don't you sit down here, oh and don't worry about getting the couch wet it will dry. Tell me about yourself Elizabeth."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning." I said looking at her then I proceeded to tell her about Shawn, and my dad and finding out about my half brother. I pulled out the letter to show her that he said to come and talk to Harry and her. I hadn't looked at her this whole time, I had been softy crying since I first began. When I turned to look at her she had a shocked look on her face.

"So you are Joshua Uley's daughter and Sam Uley is your half brother?" she asked. All I could do was nod I didn't know what she was thinking or feeling if she was going to kick me out or what.

"Well Elizabeth Sam does still live around here, and Emily is actually his fiancée," she said eyeing me to see my reaction. I smiled I couldn't believe it my brother was really here and so close and Emily was going to be my sister in-law. I really liked her already; she has such a kind heart.

"However we have to talk about something's first. Harry passed away 3 years ago dear. Also since you have no one to stay with, it would be my pleasure to have you stay here with me and my family. My son Seth is going to be moving out soon him and his friend got their own place together so you can take his room until then you can share a room with my daughter Leah. Also we can go when ever you feel like to scatter your father's ashes'. The last thing is that Sam does not care for his father at all so I don't think we should go over and tell him who you are quite yet. I think we should give it some time and let him to get to know you. Then break the news that you are his half sister until then I think you should keep your last name quite." I nodded.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." She looked at me with so much pity she reached out grabbed me pulling me into her arms she just held me. I needed that I cried in her arms. It felt so good to finally be able to talk to someone, to be comforted and let it all out. Sue held me until there were no more tears left. "I am sorry about your husband," I said.

"It's alright you didn't know dear. Why don't we take your bags to Leah's room and you can put some dry clothes on. They should be home tonight but with my kids you never know. I am going to go make dinner let me know if you need anything. Okay." I nodded in response.

We took my bags to the last door on the left down the hall I opened it and saw pictures with the same girl that was in the pictures in the living room and trophy's from sports covering the room. It wasn't pink and girlie thank goodness but pale green. It was different and I am all about different, I think we'll get along nicely; I hope. There were a few pictures with the words daddies' girl around the frame with the same girl from the pictures in the living room and the same man. It made me feel like we had something in common. She had lost her dad young and so did I.

I changed my clothes coming back out to offer Sue my help. When I heard kids arguing it sounded like more than two. I hid behind the wall not wanting to be seen and just watching them as they came in laughing and playing around. There were three boys and one girl. I was jealous of them being happy, having each other and friends when I had no one. Sue came into view she saw me hiding in the shadows and gave me a head gesture to come over. I just stayed hidden.

"So you brought the whole pack minus one did ya?" They all laughed at this. Sue continued, "Guys we are having someone staying with us for a while. I want you to be nice okay."

"Sure, sure," said one of the boys. He was huge I couldn't believe it he looked like he was 25 years old. He had black hair that stood out in all different directions. That's when I noticed they were all big build like basketball players with muscles popping out, and they all were scantly clad. Even Leah I recognized her from her pictures. She was beautiful and had an athlete's body and a beautiful face and had the same hair cut as her mother. They all had beautiful russet color skin. I felt ugly in comparison to them, with my stringy hair my curve body with love handles, and my skin which wasn't that lovely color as there, mine was so much lighter I envied all of them. I was regretting my decision to stay here with them. They were too beautiful and happy for my broody mood.

"Who is he?" Seth asked I recognized him from the pictures around the living room.

"Well her name is Elizabeth and she will be staying with Leah until you move out." She had put emphases on the "her" so they wouldn't miss that, she directed her comment toward Seth. "Come out here Elizabeth and meet everyone," she called towards me.

They all turned to where Sue was looking. I stepped out and gave a little smile and my idiotic wave again. In side I was freaking out. I hated when people stared at me like they all were. It made me feel uncomfortable, I started fidgeting. They finally looked away when Sue put the food down. When she did it was like wolves descending on there prey. I hung back not wanting to be trampled in the mad dash to get the food. Sue gave me an encouraging smile.

When it had all settled down I sat down to get some food. They were going to town on there food I was shocked at the lack of manners they had. Sue didn't even seem to mind, she ate very politely but these kids not at all. After a while they started asking me questions. At that moment Sue realized she had forgotten to introduce everyone to me.

"Elizabeth this is Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Leah. Seth and Leah are my children." I nodded. "Where is Embry?" Sue asked.

"Oh he is with some girl, a new one every night," Quil said with a smirk. What an asshole I thought.

"So where you from," Leah asked, interrupting my thoughts about this Embry guy who sounded like he was a complete prick.

"Um, San Diego, California I've lived there all my life," I said. I hated 20 questions I felt so embarrassed talking about my self. I used my left hand to push some strands of hair out of my eyes and that's when Leah caught sight of the ring.

"Oh my gosh, are you engaged or married?" she asked with a gleeful look.

"Well, um, neither anymore." Tears started to flood my eyes, oh shit I just met them I don't want to cry in front of them too. Great I tried averting my eyes. Trying not to look directly at any of them, and hoping no one would notice. Leah did but the boys pretended not to. _Thank you boys_, I thought. But then Leah asked the question I was dreading.

"What happened?" she asked softly she had move next to me so we could talk quietly. The boys seemed to know that they shouldn't be around so they went into Seth's room to play video games or something.

"Well, it, um." I tried to formulate my sentences but they wouldn't come out. She patted my hand.

"Would you like to go to my room we don't have to talk we can just hang out?" she asked with an inviting smile. I nodded and followed her into the room we would be sharing. She motioned on the bed to sit down. She just started talking; it felt nice to listen for once and to talk about some thing other than my emotional hurt.

She talked about the television shows she would watch if she could get time, the books she likes to read and the music she likes to listen to. Then she started talking about how she was engaged once. I was shocked apparently he had fallen for her cousin. I was appalled what kind of creep would do that.

"I am sorry," I said to her. Glad to focuses on someone else's pain other than mine.

"It's hard when I see them together it still breaks my heart. But I am trying to get over it." I wanted to open up to her now.

"My fiancé Shawn died two weeks before he was supposed to come back from deployment, and six months before our wedding. I try not to think about it. When I do I break down and cry." I said holding back the tears as I fidgeted with my ring.

"I am so sorry we won't talk about it anymore. So why are you here in La Push?"

"Well that's another sad story. That's the story of my life sad depressing stories with no happy endings. And when I do get close to a glimmer of a happing ending it's all stripped away. Sorry about my rant" I said blushing slightly. "And to top it all off 5 days after Shawn died, my dad passed away from cancer and wanted his ashes scattered around the forest in La Push." I left out the part about the half brother I didn't want to talk about that since I knew I had a slim chance of him even liking me.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. We sat in silence for a while until we heard the boys breaking something and Sue yell. We both busted up laughing. That broke up the depressing mood.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites. This is my first story so it really makes me feel good about my writing. Sorry this took so long to update busy dealing with my hubby's deployment. I am going to try to update every week from now on, so please get after me about it if I haven't.


	3. Chapter 3 Rage

Ch. 3 Rage

They next day I went with Sue to the store to get more food. Apparently her kids and their friends ate a lot. I walked along her side keeping my head down not wanting to be noticed. We were at the check out counter when I notice a very tall muscular boy that reminded me of Seth and his friends. He was flirting with a girl. As I watched the one girl turned around to answer her phone. He started checking out another girl walking by and giving a seductive smirk as she threw up a call me sign. I couldn't believe that what a prick I bet he's a major player. We left, and I helped Sue put the groceries in the car and we headed home to make dinner.

I had started to develop a friendship with Leah we related to each other really well. We had so much in common. She however wasn't one for sharing her feelings unless it was it was anger she had a short fuse. I think it was because of her ex. I could tell he did a number on her. She was like my dad with her emotions. How I wanted to be, not wearing their emotions on their sleeves so the whole world could see. She seemed to hang out with her brother and his friends a lot. I could tell that they annoyed the hell out of her a lot of the times. I often wonder why she hangs around them if they bug her so much. But I didn't ask it wasn't any of my business. I started looking up schools that had nursing programs around here. I figure if I am going to be here for a while I might as well finish my schooling.

Jacob and Quil seem to hanging around Sue's a lot. The boys are always talking about their new place and how they can't wait to move in. They are apparently building this place themselves which I was impressed when I heard that. The guy named Embry never came around. I over heard the guys talking about him one night. They said he was out with a new girl each day, because he was pissed off that everyone else had found "the one". I thought that was stupid, how could you find "the one" if your only with a girl for a day. He just sounded like a man whore to me.

When Leah was actually home we would stay up talking to each other and watching movies. It was nice to have someone to talk to and to actually have a friend again.

I had been at the Clearwater's for over a month when I finally decided it was time to scatter my father's ashes. Only Sue was home at the time she asked if I wanted any company and I told her no I needed to do this alone. So I put on my jacket and boots and tracked out into the woods behind Sue's.

I wanted to be deep in the woods before I started scattering his ashes. I found a place that I thought was perfect for him. I open up the urn that his ashes were kept in and started to gently sprinkle them on the ground. As I did I started to talk to my dad out loud, gazing up at the forest canopy as I did.

"Daddy, I am here in La Push liked you asked me to. I haven't spoken to Sam yet. Sue told me I should wait before I tell Sam he's my half brother, because he is still mad at you and I guess would most likely place that anger towards me." I paused, it felt like someone or some thing was watching me. I turned around and that's when I noticed piercing brown eyes, I just starred at them and then in a blink they were gone. I heard a wolf howling in the distance. I got the chills but I shook it off. Hurriedly finished scattering my dad's ashes, said a prayer and quickly headed back to Sue's.

When I got back to the house everyone one was there plus the kid from the grocery store. '_You got to be kidding me,'_ I thought, '_this is Embry'_. Great I hope I won't have to deal with him. I walked in setting down the urn.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" Was the first thing out of Leah's mouth. I could read the hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I am fine Leah, so what are you guys up to?" I asked looking around the room as the boys started to file out the front door.

"Well, we are going to a get together at Sam and Emily's," She gave me a look and I laughed. She told me she didn't like it over there and only went because of the boys.

"So do you want to come with us, we have been waiting for you?"

"Sure just let me change real quick I got mud all over me."

"Hey we don't want to wait around, we are going to leave. Will you two be okay taking the truck?" Jake asked sticking his head back in the door.

"Sure," we answered in unison.

Since we didn't have to hurry because the boys weren't waiting on us, we took our time getting ready. I was so nervous I kept fidgeting with my ring and shaking my foot when I was sitting down.

"What's wrong, you nervous? Don't be nervous everyone likes you." I laughed _yeah everyone but the half brother that didn't know I existed_ I thought.

We were finally ready and hopped into the truck. It was actually a nice night, it was still cold but it wasn't raining. And looking up at the sky it was beautiful, the night was so clear, you didn't get too many of these in San Diego, the lights of the city made seeing the stars impossible. When we arrived everyone was already there we could hear a big commotion going on inside. I was so nervous I grabbed Leah's elbow and we locked arms.

"You'll be fine," she told me in a soothing voice. We walked in everyone was having a good time the guys were playing video games. There was a lot more people than I expected and I didn't know most of them. I tried to stay close to Leah. I looked around the room and noticed that one guy was glaring at me. I didn't understand why I had never met him. Why would he be glaring at me? Leah went into the living room I hung back in the kitchen. I didn't do well at parties especially out numbered by people I didn't know. I stayed to my self in the kitchen watching everyone.

All of a sudden it happened so fast I couldn't process it. The big guy that had been glaring at me strutted over to me and screamed right in my face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I was in shock I didn't know what to do I was like a deer trapped in head lights. The whole place was quiet as they watched. I glanced around Leah looked confused and angry. Every one else looked shocked.

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My mouth fell open, what the heck had I done to piss him off so bad. I saw Emily come over and touch his arm, he pulled way.

"Sam calm down." Emily said in soothing tone. Then it all clicked I knew what I had done to him. How did he find out, only Sue knew that I was his half sister? Did he figure it out on his own? I was petrified I didn't know what he was going to do. He was giving me a look that could kill. So I slowly started backing away.

"THAT IS THE SPAWN OF THE WHORE THAT WRECKED MY FAMILY!" He growled pointing an accusing finger at me. I heard a few gasps around the room. I need to get out of here before I started to cry. My brother didn't want me, I had no one left, I kept backing away soon my back was on the door knob. That's when I saw Leah come storming over to rescue me.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR DADDY ISSUES AND STICK EM UP YOUR ASS AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She spat at him you could hear the distain laced around each word. She grabbed my arm and wheeled me outside. I scrambled into the truck.

People were starting to spill outside no one dared to speak they were just watching. Leah jumped in slamming the truck in reverse and taking off I could hear Sam's last comment.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU FUCKING WHORES?" I couldn't handle it any more I broke down crying, no sobbing. I had nothing, no one. No one to love me, I was all alone. Leah pulled over to the side of the road, and looked at me.

"Are you really Sam's half sister," she asked me. All I could do was nod. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" I couldn't speak I just started to sob harder.

I heard the trucks tires squeal as Leah pulled up to Sue's. Sue came running out to the truck muttering something and grabbing me in her arms. I cried there for a while. She helped me unbuckle and got me out of the truck.

At Sam's Embry started to freak.

"She's not my sister, she can't be." Embry whispered. Jake slowly turned toward him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"She's not my sister Jake," Embry said.

"What do you mean she's not your sister?" Seth asked. Sam spun around facing him.

"Dude duh she's not your sister, she Sam's" Quil replied.

"Shut up," Sam growled. Quil backed away slightly with his hands in the air.

"She's not my sister Jake," Embry repeated.

"Okay Embry we get it she's not your sister." Paul said getting bored fast.

"Obviously you don't. She's not my sister because she's my imprint." Embry yelled. Jake froze.

"She's what?" Sam spat.

"You heard me."

"Well I don't want her around here I forbid you to see her." Sam threatened.

"Well it's a good thing I don't take orders from you." Embry growled.

"She's not your sister," Jake said to himself as he turned toward the house. He found his father on the porch staring at him. "Dad?" Jake asked.

"Jake-" Billie started, then hung his head.

"Whoa what?" Quil blurted.

"Shut up Quil," Jared and Paul said together. Embry looked back and forth between Billie and Jake with wide eyes. Jake shook his head and turned toward the woods.

"Jake don't go," Billie pleaded. Jake hesitated for a second, then started running and didn't stop.

Back at Sue's

Once I was inside I went into complete hysterics.

"No one loves me, I have no one. I am always going to be alone." I sobbed over and over again. Sue and Leah helped me into bed. They stayed there until I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, I could hear people not quiet yelling, but arguing.

"What the hell did he do to her," Sue asked menacingly. I heard everyone's at once. "One at a time," Sue said.

"Sam just all of a sudden lost it walked over and screamed at her for no reason we could see. She was just in the kitchen by her self and he just flipped. Telling her to get out of his f-ing house and that she was a bitch and the spawn of the whore that wrecked his family. No one could believe that he would freak out like that. We were all shocked, finally I had enough and told him he could shove it up his. Well you know mom, and I got her out of there. So she really is Joshua Uley's daughter, huh?" Leah said.

"Yes she is, and I am the one who told her not to tell anyone. So don't get mad at her Leah I was trying to protect her from this happening. Do you know how he found out?" Sue said she had a tone in her voice like she was a momma bear protecting her club it was nice I have never had that before.

I drifted back off to sleep. I woke up stiff all over I hadn't changed out of my clothes into pajamas and fell asleep in a weird position. The events of last slowly started to come back to me. The pain hit me like I had been punched in the stomach. I felt ill throwing myself back down on the bed; crying out, my body aching in protest from the stiffness in my joints. I got up slowly putting on something comfy. That's when my stomach growled I realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I walked slowly towards the kitchen I stopped when I notice everyone sitting in the living room. I froze, _oh shit_, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. They all looked worried except Embry he looked like a love sick puppy. I was looking at him confused everyone else noticed and laughed. I walked over to Leah.

"Is Embry mentally handicapped or something because he keeps looking at me funny?" I asked her Leah burst out laughing she started crying she was laughing so hard which made me giggle. I decided I was going to have to ignore Embry ogling stares. Sue came out to see what was going on, as soon as she saw me her expression changed from anger to concern.

"Lizzie we wanted to talk about something with you." I was worried now they were going to ask me to leave because I caused a big scene last night. Oh why did I come here I knew this would only end in disaster for me. I was mentally hitting myself.

"Lizzie sit down." I did what I was told. "Lizzie last night you were crying out some things that I didn't understand. I want you to know that we consider you a member of our family and we do love you and we are going to protect you." They all nodded there heads in agreement. I started to cry again. I heard what they were saying but I heard that voice in the back of my head. _They are just words they don't truly care for you and if they do you know something is going to happen and they are going to leave. _I tried to believe them. But I couldn't, not after everything that had happened. I decided I was just going to put on a false front.

Authors Note: So I know some of you will either love or hate this chapter and tell me you don't think Sam will act like that. Well I do, I think he does have these emotions in him I mean he is a wolf he didn't change but to find out all that just all of a sudden I think he would lash out regret it latter but still be stubborn. Also if you didn't understand it was Sam in the woods as a wolf. Hope you liked it let me know what you thought. This is one of my favorite chapters. So please review and special thanks to my Ashley for helping me with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Forest Friend

Chapter 4 Birthday

After the events with Sam and the "love intervention" I tried to avoid everyone spending a lot of my time in the woods. I liked it in Washington it had some sort of soothing affect on me. The air was so fresh. It rained a good amount but I didn't mind, I actually like that part. The rain had a way to make me feel like it was washing away the pain. I love to walk into the wood and just think or read. Reading was a great escape for me it made me forget all the pain I had been through and I could be transformed to my own safe world.

Embry started coming over a lot, I am not sure what sparked the sudden change. He would just sit on the couch and stare at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He wouldn't even speak just stare it started creeping me out. I pretended he wasn't there focused on reading my book. I think I hurt his feelings but I didn't care, I had tried to talk to him many times. He would just stare at me with wide eyes and dumb struck. Like he couldn't believe I was talking to him. I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him. I also was getting better with locking my emotions up. They had stopped asking me if I was alright, so I must have been putting on a pretty good show.

My birthday is today I don't expect anything since I had made sure not to tell anyone about my birthday. Today was going to be just like any other day. I walked out to the kitchen groggy still trying to wake up. I grabbed a glass and started pouring a glass of milk. All a sudden they all jumped out screaming surprise! I screamed and in shock dropped the jug of milk it spilled all over the kitchen floor. I collapsed onto the floor clutching my chest.

"Holy cow I think you guys gave me a heart attack."

Everyone started laughing; Sue and Leah came over with towels to clean up the milk.

"How did you know today is my birthday, I didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, I snooped and looked at your driver's licenses when you first got here," Leah said with a sly smile.

"So we baked you a cake last night and got you a few gifts. Today is all yours to do whatever you please, so what do you want to do first?"

"Can I please go get dressed then?" I asked.

"Sure," they laughed together. I quickly got dressed and threw my hair up into a messy bun. When I came out there was a cake with candles on the table. With colorfully wrapped and interestingly wrapped gifts placed atop the table.

I sat down, everyone was waiting eagerly.

"Um, what do you want me to do first the cake or the presents?" I asked.

"Presents," Jacob said eagerly.

"Okay which one first?" Leah shoved a green and pink rectangle gift in front of me. I opened it slowly, I hate ripping the paper. The boys started to tap their fingers on the table impatiently.

"Patients is a virtue," I sneered at them.

"Well it's a virtue we don't posses," Quil shot back. I laughed and finally got it open. It was a box it showed an elegantly crafted triangle case for a flag. Tears started to wield up in my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them away. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you so much Leah." She smiled at me and patted my hand; hugs weren't her thing. Next was a huge box sporadically wrapped in the Seattle Times, I chuckled I could tell who this was from it had the guys written all over it. I started unwrapping it and it turned into a box inside a box inside a box and so on. The boys were rolling on the ground laughing when I got to the last box and inside was a box of q-tips. I chuckled at this one.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" The boys now were crying in laughter, I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys!" That's when Embry handed me an envelope.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered softly in my ear, as he placed the envelope in my hand. My eyes widen and mouth dropped. That was the first time he had ever spoken to me. I opened it slowly; it was just a normal card with a cake on it and happy birthday inside all of them had signed it. There was a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

"Thanks guys I have been dying to get some more books."

The last was from Sue, it was a small bag with light blue tissue paper. I opened it was a light blue stethoscope.

"Since you're going into nursing, I thought you might need one of these," Sue said with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much Sue. Thank you guys these are all amazing gifts even the q-tips," we all laughed. "Shall we have cake?" Sue lit the candles. They all started an upbeat rendition of happy birthday, they boys were singing off key. They sounded like dogs baying to the moon. I blew out my candles; wishing with all my might that this pain would go away and stay away. The cake was yummy, vanilla with chocolate frosting. Embry shouted good bye as he walked out the door.

"So Elizabeth you have the whole day, have you thought about what you want to do?" Sue asked.

"Well, I was hoping that I could go use this gift certificate and get more books." I said.

It was a few months after being in La Push when I was out in the woods reading. I heard the quiet sound just over a whisper, it was the snapping of twigs and leaves behind me. I turned around slowly, I had never been the out doors type but I knew that whatever was around me wasn't human. People make far too much noise walking around in the woods. I turned to where the noise was coming from and saw a giant wolf about the size of a small horse with the build of grizzly. I just stared at it unafraid. I mean if I was going to die, so what? All that I have to live for was gone.

I don't know if I have been reading too many fantasy books or not but the wolf seemed shocked that I didn't show the least amount of fear. It started towards me; I thought it was hungry maybe. He looked like he could have been a lab experiment that escaped not that he was disfigured but just from the size like someone had thought it would be fun to pump a wolf full of steroids. I looked at him with pity in my eyes. Then pulled out my lunch which I had made it was just a tuna sandwich but I wasn't really hungry and I thought he might be. So I tossed it at him he caught it and swallowed it whole.

"Poor boy, are you hungry?" I asked him. I swear I saw him shake his head a little like he understood me. I shook away that thought.

"I am sorry that's all I have for now but if you are still here tomorrow I'll bring you more food. You should know how to hunt on your own though. Maybe you were taken away from your mother too early and did all those test on you. So you never were taught how to hunt. Well if you keep coming around I'll have to teach you how." I was cut off when the wolf let out what must have been a cough, for a moment I thought he was laughing at me. Nah I am just imagining things. I wondered if he would let me pet him. Might as well try if he hadn't killed me yet I don't think he would now.

"Come here boy, I won't hurt you," I cooed the wolf gave me a strange look. I was sure it was afraid so I knelt down and held out my hand. He came forward slowly; I was trying to reassure him with my voice that I wasn't going to hurt him like those other people did. I had my hand stretched out waiting for him to sniff me. Once he did I slowly petted him not wanting to make any sudden movement to startle him. I could feel him relaxed under my touch, good he trusts me I thought.

"See Wolfie I am not going to hurt you. Is Wolfie a good name for you or would you like something more macho?" I laughed as he started wagging his tail; I guess he approves of his name. For a good long while I just squatted there petting him. Once my legs started to cramp I went back to my log and Wolfie followed and lay down on the ground next to me.

"Would you like me to read to you?" I asked him picking up my copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. I started reading out loud it was nice reading to him and he made me feel comfortable. It started getting dark, even though I was really good with directions. I would get lost in the dark. So I decided to head back home.

"Wolfie I will be back tomorrow and will have extra food for you. Don't worry I wont be offended if you have moved on."

I started to get up to leave, giving him a pat on his head and saying good bye. He looked up at me and licked my fingers. I giggled and turn around to wave good bye but he was gone. When I got back to Sue's, Leah and Seth were the only one there tonight. It was a surprise to see them eating at the dinner table, lately they hadn't been around when we ate.

"What kept you so long Lizzie, you usually are back sooner I was starting to worry, those two couldn't wait so we started without you" she asked in her normal mothering tone.

"Well I actually ran into this huge wolf in the woods," I stopped waiting for her to shriek in fear. But she didn't, everyone one looked startled, Seth had his fork frozen next to his face in mid bite his mouth still open.

"Did it scare you?" Was all she asked in a tone that gave the impression that she was trying to be calm and at nonchalant.

"No," I said calmly, I heard the clatter of Seth's fork. This answer seemed to get a bigger shock then me telling them I saw a wolf.

"I actually wasn't afraid at all, I felt sorry for him. He was so big I am sure someone did something to him in a laboratory to make him so freakishly large." I was cut off by snickers coming from Seth and Leah. There mother gave them a death glare and I continued.

"I think he's hungry and alone, so I gave him my sandwich. Tomorrow I am going to bring him more food. I also got to touch him, his fur was much softer than I expected. I also read to him. I named him Wolfie, I am hoping he'll be there tomorrow." I watched them as I finished, waiting to seeing if they would forbid from going to the woods anymore.

"Well I think I'll make you more food for you to take." Now I was shock I couldn't believe that she didn't care.

"You really are going to let me go back into the forest with a giant wolf out there?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes Lizzie I am, don't get me wrong that doesn't mean I am not worried about you. Wolves are protectors in all the Quileute tribe legend and they are a very good sign if you see one. Our legends are full with wolves protecting and saving people"

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes they are I think it is time that you heard some of them yourself since you are a member of the tribe."

"Would you tell me them now, tonight," I asked eagerly.

"Not tonight, we will go to first beach tomorrow night and have a bonfire like is custom when telling of our legends." She said smiling at me

I was so excited I did a little skip around, I sort of felt like I was started to be included with the thought that I was part of the tribe. We all broke out laughing when while skipping about my feet slid out from under me landing me on the kitchen floor.

Leah and Seth left a little while later; they had some stuff to do with Jake, Quil, and stupid Embry. I then went to bed; I was almost too excited to sleep. I felt like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning. After a long while I was finally able to go to sleep.

Authors Note: I combined two chapters because well I figured you all deserved a longer chapter so that's why it sounds a little funny in the middle there. I hope you guys like it. I don't own any character besides Elizabeth everything else is from the mind of Stephanie Meyer. Please let me know what you think. I know it's a little weird Embry doesn't talk to her but I need it start it out like that making her think he's well a weirdo I promise they will come talk and come in contact with each other more. Can you guess who the wolf is?


End file.
